Worlds by Themes
This page contains lists of worlds according to themes. Regions Africa (East Africa) Ziwa Bondi by Nilxis (Egypt) Luxor by EmperorsRevenge (Egypt) Setra by Pyronium3 (Morocco) Al Medina by Zach_Bundy America North (Canada) Great Bear by Johnnywr (USA) Greymont Bay by heaven (USA California) Angel City by coasterboi (USA California) Los Aniegos by coasterboi (USA California) Point Ouerbacker Reyes County by Ouerbacker and jje1000 (USA California) Red County by coasterboi (USA Colorado) Mesa Grande by aaronrogers8i3 (USA Colorado) Winter Wonderland by Rflong7 (USA Maine) Matkooskee by Johnnywr (USA Massachusetts) Redwood Harbor by My Sim Realty (USA Nevada) Lucky Palms by EA (USA New Hampshire) The Stoneshields by Quailhogs (USA New York) Boroughsburg by potato-ballad-sims (USA Pennsylvania) Grey Meadows by Quailhogs (USA Texas) Alpine Country by Western077 (USA Washington) Port La Forks by GLachaille America South (Brazil) Cosmópolis by mwthesims3 (Brazil) São Paten by jje1000 (Jamaica) Isla Escudo by niac1234 Arctic Area (Arctic Island) Fharhond Glacier by bakafox (Arctic Island) Hyperboreal by Niagara Luv Tub (Greenland) Saaqartoq by Nilxis (Iceland) Aurora Skies by EA Asia (Japan) Mayumachi by Sims Republic (Japan) Tokyoko City by Dels (Korea) e-Seoul by Hanogi (Korea) Gyeongbok Palace by Hanogi (Maldives) Suvadiva by Nilxis (Middle East) Eastlands by jje1000 and Nilxis (United Arab Emirates) Dubai by Nilxis and Ulises Australasia (Australia) Great Southern Land by frogprincess_q (New Zealand) Pounawea by Awesims (New Zealand) Queenstown by Awesims Europe (Alps) Hidden Springs by EA (Croatia) Plavi Raj by Nilxis (Denmark/Netherlands) Dronningslund by FagerSims (Denmark) Enekjaer by FagerSims (England) Chestershire by BobbleBean (England) Cladbridge-on-Stowe by doublemedion694 (England) Crumpleton Village by Cinderellimouse (England) London by Jay6754 (England) Vendon by Vendela (France) Île de Calisope by Rabiere and Co (France) Mont Saint Michel by ggoyam (France) Paris by Eddem (France) Paris by The Sims Key (France) Saint Greer Islands by simplyimaginarypeople (Germany) Fussen by ggoyam (Germany) Northeney by norn (Germany) Tanzenberg by Zach_Bundy (Great Britain) Caldey Isle by StellaToronto (Iceland) Aurora Skies by EA (Ireland) Rinn Fada by Conorsim (Ireland) Huntsborough by Quailhogs (Italy) Positano by Remmo (Italy) Venice Lagoon by Nekkocat (Norway) Lillebror by galadrielh (Norway) Lillesund by galadrielh (Norway) Stranda by volvenom (Norway) Vargfjell by Quailhogs (Poland and the Baltic countries) Delsburg by Dels (Scotland) Glen Donnach by doublemedion694 (Scotland) Outlander World by sims3medieval (Southern Europe) Lago Simiore by Norn & Simszoo (Spain) Barcelona by Nilxis (Spain) Caceres by junceda (Spain) Costa Sol by Nilxis (Spain) Emporda by Nilxis (Spain) Sa Pineda by Nilxis (Sweden) Ensamma ljusets ö by Ouerbacker (Wales) Wales (CAW files only) by aaronrogers8i3 Pacific Islands (Hawaii) Aluna Island by The Sim Supply (Hawaii) Oahu by Jasumi (Tonga, Samoa & other islands) Niua Simoa by kiwi-tea Fictional (Apocalypse) Lost Cove by Blackgryffin (Apocalypse) Woeford by simsmidgen and norn (Cruise Ship) MS Plumbob Dream by potato-ballad-sims (Fantasy) Ankh-Morpok by calinselene (Fantasy) Atlantis by calinselene (Fantasy) Kid's Bedroom by calinselene (Fantasy) The Shire by sims3medieval (Fantasy) Oz by KarilynMonroe2 (Fantasy) Middle Earth by sims3medieval (Fantasy) Westeros and Essos by calinselene (Horror) Halloween HIdeaway by pancake101 (Horror) Hell by calinselene (Horror) Silent Hill World by evinfilms (Horror) Spooky Town by auntielynds (Horror) Wraith by Quailhogs (Sci-Fi) Cronor by CrowNor (Sci-Fi) Moon Base Charlie/Delta by Rflong7 (Sci-Fi) Tetra 5120 by mariesimming (Sci-Fi) Saturenorn by Norn, Satureja13 and Simblu (Sci-Fi) Kryon Gamma XI by Norn Historical (arranged chronologically) (Prehistoric times) Prehistoric Jungle Island by calinselene (Ancient Persia) Uresh by calinselene (Ancient Greek/Egypt) Alexandria by JudySims (Ancient Rome) Imperium Romum by J-4u, die_Jolie, lena-sophie, maniax, Nini, PeLo, visiona and Yanie (Viking age) Vike by iiidaa (Medieval Africa) Ziwa Bonde by Nilxis (Medieval Europe) Castle Keep by auntielynds (Medieval Europe) Praaven by jje1000 (Medieval France) Côtes D'Ambonnay by xSorcier (American Frontier) Wild Wild West Revisited by auntielynds (17th-19th century) Caldey Isle by StellaToronto (1700s Scotland) Outlander World by sims3medieval (Victorian era) Cobblestone by KarilynMonroe2 (Victorian era) Victoria Isles by Judysims (1950) Forever the 50s by auntielynds Challenges Apocalypse Challenge Ice Station by Rflong7 Rattlesnake Ridge by mikitta47 Castaway Challenge Isola Island by Rflong7 Midnight Sun Challenge Tiny island worlds designed to be used with the Midnight Sun challenge. Calling Cay by pleyita Duneoog by Minasavenue Ensamma ljusets ö by Ouerbacker Isle of the Midnight Sun V2 by Gurra Isle of the Midnight Sun V3 (Island Paradise houseboat version) by Gurra Ink by Stefizzi Isolation Island by Rflong7 Lonely Island by Rflong7 Mairin by daturaobscura Miner's Cove by lilyjosephine Ö by mariesimming Queen Palm Island by ellzia Saint Antoine by pixelwards Sa Pineda by Nilxis Solitude by eblesade